parnuwikiaorg_et-20200214-history
Vokaalretsital 8
K 6.8.2014 kell 20 Pärnu Eliisabeti kirik KAVA ARMASTUSE JA SURMA LAULUD Robert Schumann (1810-1856) : Frauenliebe und -leben / Naise elu ja armastus op. 42 (1841, Adelbert von Chamisso tekstile) ::Seit ich ihn gesehen / Alates sellest, kui teda nägin ::Er, der Herrlichste von allen / Tema, Suursuguseim kõigist ::Ich kann’s nicht fassen, nicht glauben / Ma ei suuda seda mõista ega uskuda ::Du Ring an meinem Finger / Sa, sõrmus, mu sõrmes ::Helft mir, ihr Schwestern / Aidake mind, õekesed ::Süßer Freund, du blickest / Armas sõber, sa vaatad ::An meinem Herzen, an meiner Brust / Mu südamel , mu rinnal ::Nun hast du mir den ersten Schmerz getan / Nüüd tegid sa mulle esimest korda haiget Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart (1756-1791) :Abendempfindung an Laura / Õhtutundmus ( Laurale) KV523 (teksti autor tundmatu) :Das Veilchen / Kannike KV 476 (Johann Wolfgang von Goethe tekstile) :Als Luise die Briefe ihres ungetreuen Liebhabers verbrannte / Kui Luise oma truudusetu armsama kirju põletas KV 520 (Gabriele von Baumbergi tekstile) Richard Strauss (1864-1949) :8 Gedichte aus "Letzte Blätter"/ Kaheksa luuletust Hermann v. Gilmi "Viimastest lehtedest", op. 10, TrV 141 (1885) ::1. Zueignung / Pühendus ::2. Nichts / Mitte midagi ::3. Die Nacht / Öö ::4. Die Georgine / Daalia ::5. Geduld / Kannata! ::6. Die Verschwiegenen / Vaikijad ::7. Die Zeitlose / Sügislill ::8. Allerseelen / Hingedepäev :Katrin Lehismets (sopran, Austria) :Marju Vatsel (klaver, Hispaania) Katrin Lehismets on lõpetanud klaveri erialal Haapsalu lastemuusikakooli ja Georg Otsa nimelise Tallinna muusikakooli, jätkates klaveriõpinguid Tallinna konservatooriumis. Seejärel lõpetas ta laulmise erialal Eesti muusikaakadeemia ning omandas samal erialal magistrikraadi Salzburgi Mozarteumi ülikoolis. Ta on täiendanud ennast Berliini Hans Eisleri nimelises muusikakõrgkoolis ja Grazi muusikakõrgkoolis. Tegutsenud kontsertmeistrina Tallinna Jaan Tombi nimelises kultuuripalees, Georg Otsa nimelises muusikakoolis, Tallinna konservatooriumis, Salzburgis Grace Bumbry erastuudios, Salzburgi festivalil, Salzburgi rahvusvahelises suveakadeemias ja Salzburgi maakonnateatris, kus ta tegutses ka muusikajuhina, Niederbayerni maakonnateatris ja teatris Theater an der Rott. Pianistina astunud üles muuhulgas Salzburgi romaani saalis toimunud rahvusvahelise kontserdisarja Mozarti klaverisonaadid raames ning tegutsenud klaveri-, klavessiini- ja tšelestamängijana Mozarteumi orkestri ja Niederbayerische Philharmonie juures. Juhendanud meistrikursust ameerika ülikoolide suvekoolis Music Theater Bavaria. Esimesed lavakogemused omandas ta juba Haapsalu I keskkooli teatris Pöialpoiss Alo Mattiiseni muusikalis Charlotte koob võrku. Olnud ka ansambli Talong liige. Töötanud lauljana Praha teatris Stavovske divadlo, Praha riigiooperis ja Niederbayeri maateatris. Lauljana esinenud Tallinna linnateatris, Tallinna linnahallis, Estonia teatri Talveaias, Stockholmi linnateatris, Grazi paleeteatris, Kairo ja Alexandria ooperimajades, Müncheni Gärtnerplatzi riigiteatris, Salzburgi maakonnateatris ja Theater(off)ensive’is. Esinenud mitmete orkestrite ja ansamblite solistina, millest olulisem on koostöö Salzburgi nüüdismuusikaansambli Aspekte New Music Ensemble’ga (salvestisi Austria raadios). Lauljana esinenud erinevatel festivalidel ja kontserdisarjades nagu Solothurn Classics, Praha kevad, Aspekte Salzburg, Trieste Prima, Ooper Raekojas, Kuressaare ooperipäevad, Torino vana- ja nüüdismuusikafestival, Brno rahvusvaheline muusikafestival. Andnud kontserte Austrias, Saksamaal, Eestis, Rootsis, Venemaal, Poolas, Tšehhis, Slovakkias, Horvaatias, Itaalias, Hispaanias, Küprosel, Kreekas, USA-s, Kanadas ja Filipiinidel. Praegu elab Salzburgis, töötades Salzburgi Mozarteumi muusikaülikoolis kontsertmeistrina ning tegutsedes vabakutselise pianisti ja lauljana. Tema rollide hulka kuuluvad Rosalia Bernsteini ooperis West Side Story, Mrs. Green Birtwistle’i ooperis Down By The Greenwood Side, Vespetta Telemanni ooperis Pimpinone, Despina Mozarti ooperis Cosi fan tutte, Susanna, Cherubino ja Marcellina Mozarti ooperis Figaro pulm, Zerlina Mozarti ooperis Don Giovanni, Berta Metenier ooperis Buriani Bubu z Montparnassu, Ännchen Weberi ooperis Nôidkütt, Teine daam Mozarti ooperis Võluflööt, Orlofsky Johann Straussi operetis Nahkhiir, Adelaide Zelleri operetis Linnukaupleja ning Enrichetta Bellini ooperis Puritaanlased, Pamina Mozarti ooperis Vôluflööt, donna Elvira Mozarti ooperis Don Giovanni, Proserpina Monteverdi ooperis Orfeus, Euridice Glucki ooperis Orfeus ja Euridice, Teine sopran Grassli ooperis Pygmalion ja Prisca Mahmoudi ooperis Prisca. Marju Vatsel on lõpetanud Paide I Keskkooli, õppides edasi Georg Otsa nimelises muusikakoolis. Ta on lõpetanud Valdur Rootsi klaveriklassi Eesti muusikaakadeemias ja õppinud klavessiini Imbi Tarumi juhendamisel. Praegu töötab ta klavessiini- ja kammeransambli õppejõuna Badalona ja Terrassa konsevatooritumis Barcelonas. Marju Vatsel on sündinud Paides. Alustas klaverimängu Paide Laste Muusikakoolis ning jätkas G. Otsa nim. Muusikakoolis Leelo Kôlari ja EMA Valdur Rootsi juures ja klavessiini Imbi Tarumi juhendamisel. Marju on täiendanud ennast Toulouse’i Konservatooriumis Prantsusmaal ja lôpetanud kuldmedaliga Cycle Spécialisée Jan Willem Jansen’i klavessiiniklassis. On osalenud samuti klavessiini ja fortepiano meistrikursustel Olga Tverskaya, Pierre Hantaï, Arthur Shoonderwoerd, Neal Peres da Costa i Maggie Cole juhendamisel. Marju Vatsel on mänginud solistina, kammeransamblites ja orkestrites mitmetel festivalidel: Eestis (Klavessiinifestival - 2004),Soomes,Saksamaal, Inglismaal(Rochester) ja Hispaanias (Santiago de Compostela, Granada,Màlaga, València, Madriid,Baleaari saared ,Huesca,Tiana,Cardona,Torroella de Montgrí...) Marju Vatsel on salvestanud W. A. Mozart’i klaverisonaadid Hispaani Rahvusraadiole ; osalenud klavessinistina mitmes Kataloonia raadio kui ka televisiooni saates .Ta on salvestanud Antoni Soler’i 2 klavessiini kontserdid firmale La Mà de Guido. Alates 2002 aastast töötab Marju Vatsel Terrassa Konservatooriumis (Hispaania), kus õpetab klaverit ja kammeransamblit. :Abendempfindung an Laura/ Öhtutundmus ( Laurale :Teksti autor tundmatu :1. Abend ist's, die Sonne ist verschwunden, und der Mond strahlt Silberglanz; so entflieh'n des Lebens :schönste Stunden, flieh'n vorüber wie im Tanz! :2. Bald entflieht des Lebens bunte Szene, und der Vorhang rollt herab. Aus ist unser Spiel! des Freundes :Träne fließet schon auf unser Grab. :3. Bald vielleicht-mir weht wie Westwind leise, eine stille Ahnung zu-schließ ich dieses Lebens Pilgerreise, :fliege in das Land der Ruh. :4. Werd't ihr dann an meinem Grabe weinen, trauernd meine Asche seh'n, dann, o Freunde, will ich euch :erscheinen und will Himmel auf euch weh'n. :5. Schenk auch du ein Tränchen mir und pflücke mir ein Veilchen auf mein Grab;und mit deinem seelenvollen :Blicke sieh dann sanft auf mich herab. :6. Weih mir eine Träne und ach! schäme dich nur nicht, sie mir zu weih'n, o sie wird in meinem Diademe dann :die schönste Perle sein. :1.On ôhtu. Päike on kadunud ja kuu särab hôbeläikes. Samamoodi mööduvad elu ilusaimad tunnid, :pôgenevad nagu tants! :2.Varsti kaob elu kirev näitelava ja eesriie langeb. Meie mäng on läbi! Juba voolab sôbra pisar meie haual. :3.Vôib-olla peagi- läänetuul sosistab mulle tasa vaikset aimdust- lôpetan ma selle elu palverännaku, lendan :ära rahumaale. :4. Kui te siis nutate mu haual, vaatate leinates mu tuhale, siis, oo sôbrad tahan ma teile ilmuda ja tahan taeva :teie peale puhuda. :5. Kingi ka sina mulle üks pisarake ja nopi mu hauale üks kannike. Ja vaata mind ôrnalt oma hella pilguga. :6. Pühenda mulle üks pisar ja ahh! Ära tunne häbi sellepärast! Oo, sinu pisarast saab mu diadeemi iluasim :pärl! :Als Luise die Briefe ihres ungetreuen Liebhabers verbrannte/ Kui Luise oma truudusetu armsama kirju pôletas :Gabriele von Baumberg :1. Erzeugt von heißer Fantasie, in einer schwärmerischen Stunde zur Welt gebrachte!- geht zur Grunde! ihr :Kinder der Melancholie! :2. Ihr danket Flammen euer Sein: ich geb' euch nun den Flammen wieder, und all die schwärmerischen Lieder; :denn ach!- er sang nicht mir allein. :3. Ihr brennet nun, und bald, ihr Lieben, ist keine Spur von euch mehr hier: Doch ach! der Mann der euch :geschrieben, brennt lange noch vielleicht in mir. :1.Palava fantaasia sigitaud, fanaatilisel tunnil ellu kutsutud!- hukkuge, te raskemeelsuse lapsed! :2. Tänu leekidele olete olemas: ma annan teid leekidele tagasi ja koos teiega kôik unistavad laulud, sest ahh!- :ta ei laulnud ainult mulle. :3. Te pôlete ja varsti, mu armsad, ei ole teist enam jälgegi. Aga ahh! Mees kes teid kirjutas, pôleb minus vôib-:olla veel kaua. :Das Veilchen/ Kannike :Johann Wolfgang von Goethe :1. Ein Veilchen auf der Wiese stand, gebückt in sich und unbekannt; es war ein herzigs Veilchen. Da kam ein' :junge Schäferin mit leichtem Schritt und munterm Sinn daher, die Wiese her und sang. :2. Ach! denkt das Veilchen, wär' ich nur die schönste Blume der Natur, ach nur ein kleines Weilchen, bis mich :das Liebchen abgepflückt und an dem Busen mattgedrückt, ach nur ein Viertelstündchen lang! :3. Ach! Aber ach! das Mädchen kam und nicht in acht das Veilchen nahm, ertrat das arme Veilchen. Es sank :und starb und freut' sich noch: und sterb' ich denn, so sterb' ich doch durch sie! zu ihren Füßen doch! Das :arme Veilchen! es war ein herzigs Veilchen. :1. Aasal kasvas kannike, endassetômbunud ja tundmatu; see oli armas kannike. Sealt tuli noor karjaseneiu, :kergejalgslet ja rôômsameelselt, tuli mööda aasa ja laulis. :2. Ahh,môtleb kannike, oleks ma ometi looduse kauneim lill, kasvôi üheks väikseks hetkeks. Kuni mu kallike :mind nopib ja oma rinnale rammetuks surub,kasvôi veerand tunnikeseks! :3. Ahh, aga tüdruk tuli, ei märganud kannikest ja trampis tast üle. Kannike vankus, suri ja rôômustas: ma küll :suren, aga läbi oma kallima ja ta jalge ees! Vaene kannike! See oli armas kannike! :Frauenliebe und Leben/ Naise elu ja armastus :Adalbert von Chamisso :1. Seit ich ihn gesehen/ Alates sellest kui teda nägin :Seit ich ihn gesehen, glaub' ich blind zu sein, wo ich hin nur blicke, seh' ich ihn allein. Wie im wachen Traume :schwebt sein Bild mir vor, taucht aus tiefstem Dunkel heller, heller nur empor. :Sonst ist licht- und farblos alles um mich her, nach der Schwestern Spiele nicht begehr' ich mehr, möchte :lieber weinen, still im Kämmerlein, seit ich ihn gesehen, glaub' ich blind zu sein. :Alate sellest kui teda nägin, usun et end pimeda olevat. Kuhu ma ka ei vaataks, ma näen ainult teda. Nagu :ilmsi uinutades hôljub ta pilt mu ees, sukeldub sügavast pimedusest heledana üles. :Muidu on kôik mu ümber valgusetu ja värvitu, sôbrannade mänge ma enam ei ihalda. Tahaksin pigem nutta, :vaikselt omaette. Alates sellest kui teda nägin, usun end pimeda olevat. :2. Er, der Herrlichste von allen/ Tema, Suurepäraseim kôigist : Er, der Herrlichste von allen, wie so milde, wie so gut! Holde Lippen, klares Auge, heller Sinn und fester Mut. :So wie dort in blauer Tiefe, hell und herrlich, jener Stern, also er an meinem Himmel, hell und herrlich, hehr und fern! :Wandle, wandle deine Bahnen, nur betrachten deinen Schein, nur in Demut ihn betrachten, selig nur und :traurig sein! Höre nicht mein stilles Beten, deinem Glücke nur geweiht, darfst mich, nied're Magd nicht kennen, :hoher Stern der Herrlichkeit! :Nur die Würdigste von allen darf beglücken deine Wahl, und ich will die Hohe segnen viele tausendmal, will :mich freuen dann und weinen, selig, selig bin ich dann, sollte mir das Herz auch brechen, brich, o Herz, was :liegt daran? :Er, der Herrlichste von allen, wie so milde, wie so gut! Holde Lippen, klares Auge, heller Sinn und fester Mut, :wie so milde, wie so gut! Tema, Suursuguseim kôigist, nii lahke, nii hea! Siredad huuled, selged silmad, rôômus tuju ja kindel meel. Nagu too hele ja suursugune täht sinises taevasügavikus , nii ka tema minu taevas, hele, suursugune, ülev ja kauge! Kônni oma teedel, tahan ainult vaadelda su sära, ainult alandlikkuses teda vaadelda, ônnis ja kurb olla! Ära kuule mu vaikset palvet, pühendatud vaid sinu ônnele, sa tohid mind, alamat tüdrukut mitte tunda, Suursugususe kôrge täht! Ainult kôige Väärilisem tohib su valikut ônnestada ja mina tahan tema Kôrgust mitmekordselt ônnistada. Ma tahan siis rôômustada ja nutta, ma olen siis üliônnelik. Kui mu süda peaks ka lôhkema, lôhke, oo süda, mis sellest! Tema, Suursuguseim kôigist, nii lahke, nii hea! Siredad huuled, selged silmad, rôômus tuju ja kindel meel, nii lahke, nii hea! 3. Ich kann's nicht fassen, nicht glauben/ Ma ei suuda seda môista ega uskuda Ich kann' s nicht fassen, nicht glauben, es hat ein Traum mich berückt, wie hätt' er doch unter allen mich Arme erhöht und beglückt? Mir war's, er habe gesprochen: " Ich bin auf ewig dein," mir war's, ich träume noch immer, es kann ja nimmer so sein! O laß im Traume mich sterben, gewieget an seiner Brust, den seligen Tod mich schlürfen in Tränen unendlicher Lust. Ich kann' s nicht fassen, nicht glauben, es hat ein Traum mich berückt, wie hätt' er doch unter allen mich Arme erhöht und beglückt? Ma ei suuda seda môista ega uskuda,üks unelm on mind lummanud. Kuidas oleks ta küll kôikide teiste seast mind vaest välja valinud ja ônnestanud. Mulle tundus nagu oleks ta kônelnud:" ma olen igavesti sinu," mulle tundus, et näen ilmsi und, see ei saa ju iialgi nii olla! Oo, lase mind nii uneledes surra, tema rinnal hällides, lôputu naudingu pisarates ôndsat surma ahmida. Ma ei suuda seda môista ega uskuda, üks unelm on mind lummanud. Kuidas oleks ta küll kôikide teiste seast mind vaest välja valinud ja ônnestanud? 4. Du Ring an meinem Finger/ Sa sôrmus mu sôrmes Du Ring an meinem Finger, mein goldenes Ringelein, ich drükke dich fromm an die Lippen, dich fromm an die Lippen, an das Herze mein. Ich hatt' ihn ausgeträumet, der Kindheit friedlich schönen Traum, ich fand allein mich, verloren im öden unendlichen Raum. Du Ring an meinem Finger, da hast du mich erst belehrt, hast meinem Blick erschlossen des Lebens unendlichen, tiefen Wert. Ich will ihm dienen, ihm leben, ihm angehören ganz, hin selber mich geben und finden verklärt mich in seinem Glanz! Du Ring an meinem Finger, mein goldenes Ringelein, Ich drükke dich fromm an die Lippen, dich fromm an die Lippen, an das Herze mein! Sa sôrmus mu sôrmes, mu kuldne sôrmuseke! Ma surun su vagalt huultele, su vagalt huultele, oma südamele. Ma kasvasin lapsepôlve ilusast unistusemaailmast välja ja leidsin end üksinda tühjas lôputus maailmas. Sa sôrmus mu sôrmes, alles sina ôpetasid mind, avasid mu pilgu elu lôputule sügavale väärtusele. Ma tahan teda teenida, talle elada, täielikult temaga kokku kuuluda, iseennast talle anda et siis kirgastuda tema säras. Sa sôrmus mu sôrmes, mu kuldne sôrmuseke. Ma surun su vagalt huultele, su vagalt huultele, oma südamele. 5. Helft mir, ihr Schwestern/ Aidake mind, ôekesed Helft mir, ihr Schwestern, freundlich mich schmücken, dient der Glücklichen heute, mir, windet geschäftig mir um die Stirne noch der blühenden Myrte Zier. Als ich befriedigt freudigen Herzens sonst dem Geliebten im Arme lag, immer noch rief er, Sehnsucht im Herzen, ungeduldig den heutigen Tag. Helft mir, ihr Schwestern, helft mir verscheuchen eine törichte Bangigkeit, daß ich mit klarem Aug' ihn empfange, ihn, die Quelle der Freudigkeit. Bist mein Geliebter, du mir erschienen, gibst du mir, Sonne, deinen Schein, laß mich in Andacht, laß mich in Demut, laß mich verneigen dem Herren mein. Streuet ihm, Schwestern, streuet ihm Blumen, bringet ihm knospende Rosen dar. Aber euch, Schwestern grüß ich mit Wehmut, freudig scheidend aus eurer Schar. Aidake mind, ôekesed, aidake mind kaunistada, teenige täna mind, Önnelikku. Punuge toimekalt ümber mu lauba veel ôitsevate mürtide ehtepärg. Kui ma enne rahulolevalt, rôômsa südamega armsama käte vahel lebasin, siis kutsus tema ikka kannatamatult, igatsus südames, tänast päeva. Aidake mind, ôekesed, aidake mul mingit môistmatut ärevust eemale peletada. Et ma teda selgete silmadega vastu vôtta saaks, teda, rôômu allikat. Sa ilmusid mulle, mu armastatu, anna nüüd,päike, mulle oma sära. Lase mind hardunult ja alandlikult kummardada oma Isanda ees. Puistake, ôekesed, puistake lilli, kinkige talle puhkevaid roose. Aga teid. ôikesed, tervitan ma nukrusega, rôômsalt teie hulgast lahkudes. 6.Süßer Freund, du blickest / Armas sôber, sa vaatad Süßer Freund, du blickest mich verwundert an, kannst es nicht begreifen, wie ich weinen kann; laß der feuchten Perlen ungewohnte Zier freudig hell erzittern in dem Auge mir! Wie so bang mein Busen, wie so wonnevoll, wüßt' ich nur mit Worten, wie ich' s sagen soll, komm und birg dein Antlitz hier an meiner Brust, will ins Ohr dir flüstern alle meine Lust. Weißt du nun die Tränen, die ich weinen kann, sollst du nicht sie sehen, du geliebter Mann! Bleib an meinem Herzen, fühle dessen Schlag, daß ich fest und fester nur dich drükken mag, fest und fester! Hier an meinem Bette hat die Wiege Raum, wo sie still verberge meinen holden Traum; kommen wird der Morgen, wo der Traum erwacht, und daraus dein Bildnis mir entgegen lacht! Armas sôber, sa vaatad mind imestades. Sa ei suuda môista, kuidas ma nutta vôin. Lase niiskete pärlite harjumatul ehtel rôômsalt ja heledalt mu silmas väreleda! Kui ärevkartlik on mu rind, kui rôômujoovastuses. Kui ma vaid teaks, kuidas sulle öelda. Tule ja peida oma pale mu rinnale, ma tahan sulle kogu oma heameele kôrva sosistada. Neid pisaraid, mida ma praegu valan, ei peaks sa nägema, sa armastatud mees! Jää mu südamele, tunne ta tukset, aina tugevamini ja tugevamini tahan sind kallistada! Siin mu voodi kôrval on ruum hällile, seal olgu vaikne peidupaik mu kôrgele unistusele. Tuleb päev, kus unistus ärkab ja siis naerab mulle sealt vastu sinu pilt. 7. An meinem Herzen, an meiner Brust/ Mu südamel, mu rinnal An meinem Herzen, an meiner Brust, du meine Wonne, du meine Lust. Das Glück ist die Liebe, die Lieb' ist das Glück, ich hab' s gesagt und nehm' s nicht zurück. Hab' überschwenglich mich geschätzt, bin überglücklich aber jetzt; nur die da säugt, nur die da liebt das Kind, dem sie die Nahrung gibt, nur eine Mutter weiß allein, was lieben heißt und glücklich sein, o wie bedaur' ich doch den Mann, der Mutterglück nicht fühlen kann. Du lieber, lieber Engel du, du schauest mich an und lächelst dazu! An meinem Herzen, an meiner Brust, du meine Wonne, du meine Lust! Mu südamel, mu rinnal, sina mu ônn ja rôôm. Önn on armastus, armastus on ônn, mina ütlesin nii ja ei vôta seda tagasi. Ma pidasin end eksalteerituks, aga nüüd olen üliônnelik; ainult see, kes imetab, ainult see armastab last, keda ta toidab, ainult emad teavad mis tähendab armastada ja ônnelik olla. Oo kui kahju on mul mehest, kes emaarmastust tunda ei saa. Sa armas, armas inglike, sa vaatad mulle otsa ja naeratad! Mu südamel, mu rinnal, sina mu ônn ja rôôm! 8. Nun hast du mir den ersten Schmerz getan / Nüüd tegid sa mulle esimest korda haiget Nun hast du mir den ersten Schmerz getan, der aber traf, du schläfst, du harter, unbarmherz'ger Mann, den Todesschlaf. Es blikket die Verlass'ne vor sich hin, die Welt ist leer, ist leer. Geliebet hab' ich und gelebt, ich bin nicht lebend mehr. Ich zieh' mich in mein Inn'res still zurück, der Schleier fällt, da hab' ich dich und mein verlor'nes Glück, du meine Welt! Nüüd tegid sa mulle esimest korda haiget, rängalt haiget. Sa karm, südametu mees, magad surmaund. Mahajäetu vaatab ringi, maailm on tühi, on tühi. Ma armastasin ja elasin, ma ei ole enam elav. Ma tômbun tagasi oma sisemuse vaikusesse, eesriie langeb. Siin oled sina ja mu kaotatud ônn, sina, mu maailm! Acht Gedichte aus " Letzte Blätter" / Kaheksa luuletust " Viimastest lehtedest" Hermann v. Gilm Zueignung/ Pühendus Ja, du weisst es teure Seele, dass ich fern von dir mich quäle, Liebe macht die Herzen krank, habe Dank. Einst hielt ich, der Freiheit Zecher, hoch den Amethysten Becher und du segnetest den Trank, habe Dank. Und beschworst darin die Bösen, bis ich, was ich nie gewesen, heilig, heilig an's Herz dir sank habe Dank. Ja, sa tead seda truu hing, et ma sinust eemal olles piinlen. Armastus teeb südamed haigeks, ole sa tänatud. Kunagi hoidsin ma, vabadusest joobunu, kôrgel ametüstist karikat. Ja sina ônnistasid seal olevat jooki, ole tänatud. Ajasid sealt ära halva ,kuni ma, mida ma iialgi enne polnud, pühadust tundes su südamele vajusin, ole tänatud. Nichts/ Mitte midagi Nennen soll ich, sagt ihr, meine Königin im Liederreich? Toren, die ihr seid, ich kenne sie am wenigsten von euch. Fragt mich nach der Augen Farbe, fragt mich nach der Stimme Ton, fragt nach Gang und Tanz und Haltung, ach, und was weiss ich davon! Ist die Sonne nicht die Quelle alles Lebens, alles Lichts? und was wissen von derselben ich und ihr und alle? nichts, nichts. Te tahate teada minu lauluriigi kuningannat ( lemmiklaulu) Narrid olete, mul pole aimugi. Küsige minult mu lemmiksilmavärvi, lemmikhäälekôla. Küsige kônnakut , tantsu ja hoiakut, ahh, mida ma sellest kôigest tean! Kas päike ei ole kogu elu, kogu valguse allikas? Ja mida teavad temast mina, teie ja kôik teised? Absoluutselt mitte midagi! Die Nacht/ Öö Aus dem Walde tritt die Nacht, aus den Bäumen schleicht sie leise, schaut sich um in weitem Kreise, nun gib acht. Alle Lichter dieser Welt, alle Blumen, alle Farben löscht sie aus und stiehlt die Garben weg vom Feld. Alles nimmt sie , was nur hold, nimmt das Silber weg des Stroms, nimmt vom Kupferdach des Doms weg das Gold. Ausgeplündert steht der Strauch, rükke näher, Seel' an Seele; o die Nacht, mir bangt, sie stehle dich mir auch. Metsast sammub öö. Tasa hiilib puude pealt. Vaatab suure kaarega ringi, ettevaatust! Kôik selle maailma tuled, lilled, värvid kustutab ta ära ja varastab viljavihud pôllult. Ta vôtab kôik, mis kaunis, jôelt hôbeda, kiriku vaskkatuselt kulla. Paljaks röövituna seisab pôôsas, nihku lähemale, hing vastu hinge, mul on hirm, et öö varastab minult ka sinu. Die Georgine / Daalia Warum so spät erst, Georgine? Das Rosenmärchen ist erzählt und honigsatt hat sich die Biene ihr Bett zum Schlummern ausgewählt. Sind nicht zu kalt dir diese Nächte? Wie lebst du diese Tage hin? Wenn ich dir jetzt den Frühling brächte, du feuergelbe Träumerin, wenn ich mit Maitau dich benetzte, begösse dich mit Junilicht, doch ach, dann wärst du nicht die letzte, die stolze Einzige auch nicht. Wie, Träum'rin, lock' ich vergebens? so reich mir schwesterlich die Hand, ich hab den Maitag dieses Lebens, wie du den Frühling nicht gekannt, und spät wie dir,du Feuergelbe, stahl sich die Liebe mir ins Herz; ob spät, ob früh, es ist dasselbe Entzücken und derselbe Schmerz. Miks nii hilja, daalia? Roosimuinasjutt on juba räägitud ja metttäis mesilane on juba voodi tukkumiseks välja välinud. Kas ei ole need ööd sulle liiga külmad, kuidas sa veedad oma päevi? Kui ma sulle praegu kevade tooksin, sa tulikollane unistaja! Kui sind maikastega niisutaksin, üle valaksin juunivalgusega? Aga ahh, siis ei oleks sa viimane. Uhke üksildane samuti mitte. Kuidas, unistaja? Kas ma ahvatlen ilmaaegu? Ulata mulle siis ôekäsi. Mina ei saanud elu maikuud tunda nagu sina kevadet.Ja hilja nagu sulle, sa tulikollane, tungis armastuseteras mu südamesse. Olgu hilja, olgu vara, see on ikka seesama hurm. Ja seesama valu. Geduld/ Kannatust Geduld, sagst du und zeigst mit weißem Finger auf meiner Zukunft fest geschloss'ne Tür. Ist die Minute , die da lebt geringer, als jene ungebor'nen, sage mir! kannst mit der Liebe du den Lenz verschieben,dann borg' ich dir für eine Ewigkeit, doch mit dem Frühling endet auch das Lieben und keine Herzensschulden zahlt die Zeit. Geduld, sagst du und senkst die schwarze Locke, und stündlich fallen Blumenblätter ab, und stündlich fordert eine Totenglokke der Träne letztes Fahrgeld für das Grab. Sieh nur die Tage schnell vorüber rinnen, horch wie sie mahnend klopfen an die Brust, mach auf, mach auf, was wir nicht heut' gewinnen, ist morgen unersetzlicher Verlust. Geduld, sagst du und senkst die Augenlider, verneint ist meine Frage an das Glück; so lebe wohl, ich seh' dich nimmer wieder, so will's mein unerbittliches Geschick. Du hast geglaubt, weil and're warten müssen und warten können, kann und muss ich's auch; ich aber hab' zum Lieben und zum Küssen nur einen Frühling wie der Rosenstrauch. Kannastust, ütled sa ja näitad valge sôrmega mu tuleviku kôvasti suletud uksele. Kas minut, mis siin elab on vähem väärt kui veel sündimata minutid, ütle mulle? Kui sa saad armastusega kevadet edasi lükata, siis laenan ma sulle seda üheks igavikuks. Aga kevadega lôpeb ka armastus ja aeg ei maksa südamevôlgasid. Kannatust, ütled sa ja langetad musta lokikihara ja iga tund langevad lillilehed. Iga tund nôuab surmakell haua jaoks pisara viimast sôiduraha. Vaata ainult kuidas päevad kiiresti mööda voolavad, kuula kuidas nad manisevalt rinnale koputavad, tee lahti, tee lahti! Mida me täna ei vôida,on homme asendamatu kaotus. Kannatust, ütled sa ja langetad silmalaud, minu küsimus ônnele sai eitava vastuse. Ela siis hästi, me ei kohtu enam iialgi, nii tahab mu järeleandmatu saatus. Sa uskusid, kuna teised peavad ja vôivad oodata, siis vôin ja pean ka mina, Aga mul on armastamiseks ja suudlemiseks ainult üks kevad nagu roosipôôsal. Die Verschwiegenen / Vaikijad Ich habe wohl, es sei hier laut vor aller Welt gekündigt, gar vielen heimlich anvertraut, was du an mir gesündigt; ich sagt' s dem ganzen Blumenheer, dem Veilchen sagt' ich's stille, der Rose lautund lauter der grossäugigen Kamille. Doch hat' s dabei noch keine Noth; bleib' munter nur und heiter; die es gewusst, sind alle tot und sagens nicht mehr weiter. Ma ütlesin, olgu see siin kõvasti kogu maailma ees kuulutatud, salaja väga paljudele kuidas sa minu vastu patustasid. Ma ütlesin seda kogu lillearmeele, kannikesele vaikselt, roosile kõvasti ja veel kõvemini suuresilmsele kummelile. Aga sest pole suurt lugu, jää vaid reipaks ja rõõmsaks; need, kes seda teadsid, on kõik surnud ja edasi ei räägi. Die Zeitlose/ Sügislill Auf frisch gemähtem Weideplatz steht einsam die Zeitlose, den Leib von einer Lilie, die Farbe einer Rose: doch es ist Gift, was aus dem Kelch, dem reinen, blinkt so rötlich-die letzte Blum, die letzte Lieb'sind beide schön, doch tödlich. Värskelt niidetud karjamaal seisab üksik sügislill. Keha nagu liilial, värv nagu roosil. Kuid see on mürk, mis kaunist lillekarikast punavalt sirab-viimane lill, viimane armastus on mõlemad ilusad, aga surmavad. Allerseelen / Hingedepäev Stell'auf den Tisch die duftenden Reseden, die letzten roten Astern trag' herbei, und laß uns wieder von der Liebe reden, wie einst im Mai. Gib mir die Hand, daß ich sie heimlich drükke, und wenn man' s sieht, mir ist es einerlei, gib mir nur einen deiner süßen Blikke, wie einst im Mai. Es blüht und duftet heut'auf jedem Grabe, ein Tag im Jahr ist ja den Toten frei, komm an mein Herz, daß ich dich wieder habe wie einst im Mai. Aseta lauale lõhnavad reseedad, too siia viimased punased astrid. Räägime jälle armastusest nagu ükskord maikuus. Anna mulle käsi, et saaksin seda salaja suruda ja kui keegi näeb, mul on sellest ükskõik. Anna mulle ainult üks oma magusatest pilkudest nagu ükskord maikuus. Täna õitseb ja lõhnab igal haual. Üks päev aastas on surnutel ju vaba, tule mu südamele, ole jälle minu nagu ükskord maikuus. Tõlkinud Katrin Lehismets